hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon Horizon is the beginning of the Pokémon series' ninth generation, releasing for the Nintendo Switch. This game flips the original formula on its head by making the switch from turn-based battles to fully-fledged 3D battles. The game takes place in the historic Avidi region, based on Italy, filled with beautiful architecture and stunning scenery. The traditional Gyms are swapped out for Coliseums, and the title of champion is replaced by Emperor or Empress. Story Setting You're a 17 year old who's ready to start your Pokémon journey! You're from a small coastal town in the north of Avidi, and you've set your sights on the title of Emperor/Empress. In order to achieve this goal, you'll need to take on the numerous Coliseums dotted throughout the region, and defeat the Leader and their Gladiator. Recently, the old Empress has had her title taken from her. A young man not much older than yourself is now Emperor, much to the dismay of the region's citizens. Rather than treating his Pokémon as friends and partners, the young Emperor uses them as nothing more than tools to win in battles. Shortly after embarking on your journey, you receive a letter from the former Empress, encouraging you to pursue the title of Emperor/Empress. It seems she's also sponsored a young man named Beau from the neighbouring Kalos region. Meanwhile, the sinister Team Masquerade are doing everything in their power to stop anybody pursuing the title of Emperor/Empress. Just what could they be up to? Gameplay Overworld draws heavily from the Wild Area in Pokémon Sword and Shield. As long as you're not indoors, you have full control of the camera. Other than this addition, exploration of towns and cities remains much the same as in previous titles. The Avidi region features many Wild Areas - in fact, they replace traditional routes! Each Wild Area has its own boundaries, and landmarks that can be used as fast-travel points. For the most part, trainer and wild Pokémon levels will be scaled in accordance to the amount of Coliseums you've conquered. If you've got some underleveled Pokémon in your party, levels will be scaled to the average of the first 2 Pokémon in your party. In the Wild Areas, the Pokémon in the first slot of your party will follow you around, sometimes picking up an item. Plain Bait can be used in the Wild Areas to attract wild Pokémon. You can also set up camp almost anywhere in the Wild Areas, to play with your Pokémon and cook with them. Once your campsite is set up, you can return to it at any time to heal your Pokémon. If you want to move it elsewhere, you'll have to pack it all up. If you want to trade Pokémon or battle other trainers across the globe, you'll need to activate ConnectiSpace. Styled after social media sites like Instagram, ConnectiSpace allows you to keep in touch with your friends and update them on the latest in your Pokémon journey. You can also customise your trainer card from here, or send other players a like! Battles strays away from the turn-based battling style of the series, replacing it instead with an action-RPG approach. Battles are based on those seen in the Poképark series, as well as in the anime. Your Pokémon battle in a 3D environment, wherein they can move about and aim their attacks. However, you're not directly controlling your Pokémon. As a trainer, you give your Pokémon commands to follow. You may find that when you first catch a Pokémon, they won't follow your orders as precisely as a Pokémon that's been with you for your whole journey. As your friendship and bond with a Pokémon increases, they will follow your orders more accurately and quickly. Though the style of the battle has changed, the goal remains the same: drain your opponent's health. You do this through the use of your Pokémon's four moves, activated via the trigger and shoulder buttons. The setup of what attack corresponds to what button can be changed from the menu at any time. Each move has a cooldown, relative to their PP. In addition to attacking, you can order your Pokémon to move around with (RIGHT JOYSTICK), and double tap in a direction to perform a dodge. Clicking the joystick results in your Pokémon bracing themselves for an attack, causing it to deal less damage. Continually dodging or blocking will result in them becoming less effective. Holding (B BUTTON) will let your Pokémon dash, while (A BUTTON) lets them jump - or fly or float if the Pokémon is capable! (Y BUTTON) toggles the HUD, showing Pokémon types, health bars, and the amount of Pokémon a trainer has. A move's PP is tied to how long it takes for a Pokémon to be able to use said move again. The higher the PP, the sooner it will recharge. Your Pokémon's speed is used to mark how quickly they can move in relation to their weight and the opponent's speed. Evasiveness is used to determine how quickly and precisely your Pokémon can pull off a dodge technique, and a high accuracy stat makes your moves harder to dodge. Pressing (X BUTTON) during a battle will cause the battle to pause, opening the menu. From here, a variety of things can be done. Your bag holds many items, helpful for when your Pokémon is in a pinch. Pokéballs are used for catching wild Pokémon once they're weakened. You can switch out your Pokémon, or run to flee a wild battle. You can also activate a Trainer Sync ability - a skill that can have a variety of effects on your Pokémon. In an online battle, the menu will open as a scroll-wheel. Specific inputs can be assigned to (D PAD) for easier access. These include using selected items, switching Pokémon, throwing Pokéballs, activating a Trainer Sync ability, or actions like dodging or blocking. This makes online battles easier, and regular battles more efficient. Depending on the location of the battle, the arena will vary greatly. Pokémon can interact with the environment in a number of ways, such as using platforms to stand on, climbing trees, hiding in grass, or using rocks for cover. Certain Pokémon can swim, fly, or float, allowing them extra maneuverability in certain situations. In a battle against another trainer, you'll be limited in the number of Pokémon you can use. If an enemy trainer only has 3 Pokémon, then you can only use 3. If you connect a second controller, battles will become Double Battles, with 4 Pokémon out on the field at once! Otherwise, all battles stay as Single Battles. Pokémon Characters *talia has cypress and jones as father figures **doesnt get betrayed **picks the starter weak to yours *beau wants to be a fashion designer and he idolizes the former champion **over the course of the game he learns that his hero may not be the best person **picks the starter strong against yours *former champion was champion for at least a decade **fashionista with a large following **secretly really bitter about losing her title **secretly evil team leader **seems like she just wants to mentor you **prof olive's ex *new champion **treats pokemon as tools to battle with, rather than partners **competitively viable |- | Talia |Talia is a budding young Pokémon trainer who sees the professors as parental figures. She's been begging for a sponsorship for years now, and she's finally gotten one - from the former Empress. She's a huge fan of Adelaide's, and aspires to be just as strong as her. She'll be your friendly rival on your journey, and picks the starter Pokémon weak to yours, as an extra challenge to herself. |- | Beau |Beau is a Pokémon trainer from the neighbouring Kalos region, and a distant relative of Professor Cypress. He recieved a letter of sponsorship at the same time as you and Talia, and he'll challenge you to battles regularly. He's very serious about becoming Emperor, and comes off as arrogant and rude at times. He picks the starter Pokémon strong against yours, to make things easier for himself in the long run. |- |'Adelaide' |former champion |- |'Ziore' |current champion |} The Avidi Region The Avidi region is based on the real-world country of Italy. With a rich history and a passion for art and food, Avidi sports unique Roman architecture and lush grasslands. The north is bordered by icy mountains, while the rest of the region is mostly coastal. There are also a few islands that can be visited, and a dormant volcano. The main attraction of the region are the many Coliseums for potential young trainers to visit. It seems the towns and cities in Avidi are named after artists from the Renaissance period. Battle Environments and Skills Environment Interaction Every Pokémon battle becomes an entirely new experience when the layout of the battlefield is always different! Pokémon can interact with the environment in a variety of ways to shift the tide of battle. Pokémon Skills Many Pokémon and their moves are able to interact with the environment in a variety of ways. Pokémon Feast In the Wild Areas, set up your campsite and get together with your Pokémon for a meal! Cook up some pizza or gelato to increase your bond with your team. You can also invite anybody from your contact book, and their ace Pokémon will play with yours! Up to 4 other trainers can be invited, but that doesn't count wandering vendors who may visit your campsite. They'll sell items to set up in your campsite, exclusive accessories, Pokéball seals, or offer to dye your clothes. In Avidi, food is so much more than just a meal! Pizza and Gelato Cooking up delicious treats with your Pokémon is a surefire way to increase friendship with your Pokémon. Pick the right ingredients, and you might even get some helpful benefits! Pokémon each have a randomly generated preference to either pizza or gelato. Pokémon Bait Sponsorship and Sync Abilities amiibo Compatibility Scanning in an amiibo figure by selecting the amiibo function in the ConnectiSpace interface will cause a wild, powered-up Pokémon to appear! What Pokémon it is varies from amiibo to amiibo, but each and every one comes with a special move or ability, that the Pokémon can't normally learn. You can take on these Pokémon as many times as it takes to catch them, though no experience will be gained from defeating them. Scanning in a non-compatible amiibo or one whose Pokémon you've already caught will instead present you with a gift of money and some useful items. Bold text denotes a unique move or ability. Gallery Shiny Pokémon Kleptal Shiny.png|Kleptal Thermid Shiny.png|Thermid Flowmingo Shiny.png|Flowmingo Poachling Shiny.png|Poachling Trivia *Originally, this game was to be a pair of games, known as Pokémon Acid and Blade.